


Der Führer: Daenerys Targaryen

by Daenerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A DARK JOKE, Crack, Daenerys is a mad queen, Dark Jonerys, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fuck the trolls, Humor, IT'S A JOKE, It's a fucking joke, Jon Snow is Aegon Targaryen VI, Jon Snow is not Jon Snow, Jonerys, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Satire, Since DUMB & DUMBER made Dany Hitler, The coins landed, Trolls come after me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Daenerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: The scene in the destroyed Throne room goes very differently...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 148
Kudos: 26





	Der Führer: Daenerys Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJonerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJonerys/gifts), [Her Majesty The Bomb (TargaryenPug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/gifts), [ReganX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReganX/gifts), [Prisioux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/gifts).



Jon Snow looked at Daenerys Targaryen.

She was his lover, his beloved and his aunt.

His name was actually Aegon Targaryen VI.

She had burned the city and it's citizens to ashes, demonstrating to all the mighty of her dragon and her rage.

She had made a rallying speech to all after, a call to arms.

Jon had been torn between his Stark and Targaryen sides.

He wasn't anymore. He would not become a puppet. He would not be manipulated. They thought him weak and malleable. That was their mistake. He was a Dragon. Dragons answer to neither gods nor men and Dragons weren't slaves.

His name was Aegon Targaryen VI and he had finally realised which side his coin had landed.

Dany had finished speaking and was looking at him with love and hope in her mad eyes. He gave her the same look back and walked towards her.

He embraced her and finally spoke.

"You are my Führer now and always. I'll be Eva Braun to your Hitler. Marry me?"

*******************************

And they lively happily and madly ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> The fastest troll to show up and say I'm clogging the Jonerys tag with this "story" will win a prize.
> 
> Off you go, my little trolls...
> 
> Good luck!


End file.
